Divina Lealtad
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Si la Voluntad del Abismo lloraba significaba que el Gato Cheshire estaba involucrado de manera personal en aquello que la hacía sufrir. Lo destruiría todo y a todos por su bien. Nadie que la hiciera lamentar su propia existencia merecía estar convida. Nadie, ni siquiera él.


**Divina Lealtad**

Fue cuestión de un segundo para que una ráfaga de aire fresco golpeara su cuerpo, agitando de forma considerable su negro pelaje y brindándole a su vez una sensación de frescura inimitable. Era ya una costumbre para él cruzar el largo sendero de escaleras en forma espiral para surcar hacia los frondosos jardines verdes que usualmente apreciaba desde la única ventana de su habitación; la habitación de _esa_ persona. Olfateó el ambiente sintiéndose libre, el oxigeno puro entrando a través de sus fosas nasales llenaban sus pulmones y percibir tan preciosa vitalidad le daba fuerza para continuar existiendo pero jamas se iría lejos, nunca lo suficiente para dejarla sola. En esos momentos ese cuerpo humano lo ocupaba alguien más y no eran sus deseos acostarse en un rincón y soportar esa personalidad hosca que no le agradaba así que volvería cuando la amable niña que él más adoraba hiciera presencia. Decidió mientras tanto pasear, cazar algún delicioso bocadillo que se encontrara entre los innumerables escondites que bien conocía y descansar un poco a la sombra de un árbol seguro pero jamas esperó que sus planes fueran reducidos a cenizas, destrozados como una hoja seca en mitad del camino. No podría seguir su tranquila rutina, no cuando la desagradable figura de Vincent asechó sus corredores dispuesto a causar daño. Él siempre causaba daño, a cada segundo, con cada instante. Sus ojos de colores dispares le parecieron a Cheshire las puertas del infierno mismo, mirándole como quien planea cosas inhumanas y crueles, un peligro letal, pupilas sedientas de algo que él no intentó averiguar.

Aterrado con la visión de esa sonrisa, obedeció a su instinto de huir lejos. Lejos de las advertencias que figuraba la gigantesca sombra infante que le perseguía los pasos. Corrió sin detenerse, desesperado por perderse entre los arbustos que adornaban el paisaje cuya belleza había mutado a un perverso escenario, madriguera de un demonio burlón donde morían las esperanzas de Cheshire por mantenerse a salvo. Vincent no se resignó a dejarle ir, él nunca lo dejaba en paz cuando tenía excusas para cometer actos deplorables. Cheshire lo había descubierto destruyendo a los preciados amigos de Alice, lo había visto masacrando insectos, golpeando aves con piedras sin siquiera tener deseos de comerlas -un desperdicio para Cheshire- él lo hacía sólo por diversión; _sólo porque le parecía divertido hacerlo_.

Tenía miedo, Cheshire no quería formar parte de esos juegos tan horribles, no quería ser alcanzado por esas manos que lo único que sabían hacer era destruir. Alguien como Vincent no debía existir, no alguien como él que tanto les hacía sufrir a Alice y a él. De pronto sintió el calor de esos dedos paralizarle las patas traseras y el horror lo abordó sin consideración. Intentó liberarse pero ese humano era demasiado fuerte para él, cuando lo arrastró hacía su dirección se volvió hacía atrás desesperadamente, esperando que con sus rasguños al fin lo soltara pero no fue así, él lo había apretado más fuerte, tanto que sus músculos no tardaron en resentirlo pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor sucedió cuando lo inmovilizó por completo y con una hoja brillante apuntó directo a sus ojos. Cheshire no recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en toda su vida, sumándole la oscuridad y la sensación de su sangre derramándose hacia todas direcciones. ¿Por qué? Cheshire no había hecho nada malo, ¿por qué ese niño no se detenía aún cuando sus gritos desgarraban su garganta? ¿Por qué ese niño odiaba tanto a Cheshire? ¿Por qué siempre quería hacerle daño? Y no paró de gritar y llorar en ese lapso desesperante que aclamaba por sus heridas, dañando cada parte de sus cuencas, rompiendo los tejidos que lo formaban, no dejó de suplicar que se detuviera hasta que al fin perdió la consciencia y su mundo se hundió para siempre en la eterna oscuridad.

.

Entre las sombras logró escuchar los sollozos incontrolables de ella; Alice, su preciada Alice estaba llorando, podía escucharla tan cerca de él pero -aunque percibió el tacto tibio de un par de brazos rodeando su cuerpo- no fue capaz de ver ese rostro lastimero que le mojaba con sus lagrimas. Habia sentido a sus parpados abrirse pero nunca más pudo ver la luz de las mañanas ni apreciar los colores del cielo, sólo podía sentirla a ella abrazándose a su cuerpo con ternura y cierta posesividad. Sentir la manera como temblaba lanzó en su cuerpo una emoción de amargura, tan sólo cangeada por la frustración que tambaleaba su cuerpo.

 _"No llores, por favor. Cheshire está bien"_

Sus pensamientos crearon eco en su cerebro y sus labios incapaces de pronunciar el dialecto humano se removieron, maullando con suavidad, tratando de infundir alivio.

 _"No llores. Todo lo que te hace sentir triste, todo lo que te lastima, Cheshire lo destruirá... así que, no llores por Cheshire"_

Pero su voz agotada sólo consiguió hacer llorar con más fuerza a Alice, sólo logró amplificar los lamentos de la persona a quien más amaba en el universo. Ella le había aclamado muchas veces con ese acento tan doloroso y devastador, le había susurrado que prometía protegerlo de ese momento en adelante, se había disculpado y jurado que nunca nadie lo volvería a lastimar porque lo llevaría con ella a un sitio donde pudieran estar juntos, un sitio donde la magia se vestía de bellos salones tapizados de muchos colores, donde ella tomaba la apariencia de un copo de nieve. Habia acentuado su odio hacia Vincent por haberle hecho esto y Cheshire gimió intentando una vez más calmar el dolor y la furia que ella sufría pero terminó estimulado más gritos torturadores con su llamado, gritos llenos de tristeza. Ella no paró de llorar por demasiado tiempo y desde ese momento las peticiones de Cheshire se habían vuelto sólidas en su mente y alma. Quería permanecer junto a Alice, quería proteger su felicidad costara lo que costara, no quería sentirla tan tensa y afligida como ocurrió en ese momento, quería que fuera feliz aún si fuera sin Cheshire.

Entonces en su piel pudo sentir cómo el entorno cambiaba, gracias a sus instintos se percató de este nuevo lugar al que había sido llevado por el cálido palpitar del corazón de Alice cuyo pulso pareció resonar, fundirse con el espacio, mientras las tinieblas de una noche eterna se volvían uno con las cuencas ahora vacías de Cheshire. Sus patas delanteras se habían alargado al igual que sus patas traseras, en su piel no existía más pelaje que en proporciones más escasas, sintió que se había vuelto más alto y que este nuevo cambio había hecho que su cabeza reposara en las piernas de su adorable compañía, la misma que le dio la bienvenida a una fosa sin fondo a la cual llamó por el nombre de _Abyss_. El oxigeno en aquel denso calabozo era pesado pero no tuvo problemas en acostumbrarse a ello y a ese cuerpo que ahora portaba ya que Alice le ayudó a ser igual de ágil que con su antigua figura felina. Sabía, por comentarios de Alice, que esa apariencia humana le quedaba bien y que se veía imponente por lo que aceptó usar este disfraz sin problemas; había sido un obsequio de su querida Alice, ¿cómo podría rechazarlo? Esa atmósfera donde se encontraban era más acogedora que la habitación de esa torre construida a los afueras del castillo Baskerville, los amigos de Alice tenían la habilidad de comunicarse y se reían con cada acontecimiento que ocurría adentro, para Cheshire este disparatado mundo de sacrificios, fiestas de té y bailes le era también divertido. Era feliz porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba junto a Alice y podían convivir en su dialecto sin necesidad de más incertidumbres causadas por no comprender su raro lenguaje, además no había nadie más que ellos dos y los innumerables muñecos burlones. El hambre en su sistema se había ido y no tenía necesidad de ir en busca de aperitivos o emociones pues la mayor emoción era cuando invitados escurridizos irrumpían el lugar antes de convertirse en Cadenas, seres que -Alice le explicó- eran lo mismo que él con menor capacidad de razonamiento e inteligencia. Pero, sobre todo, Cheshire disfruta el que Alice ya no se comporte solitaria sino que ría sin parar y se divierta como Cheshire nunca lo percibió, aún cuando a veces -sólo a veces- hablase muy obsesivamente de Jack Vessalius, un sujeto irregular por el que jamas sintió aprecio, mas Cheshire no se quejaba de ello en absoluto porque parecía tan feliz hablando de él que podía ignorar su desagrado hacia ese sujeto.

.

—Que ojos tan preciosos, son ojos de un niño del infortunio— ella comenta una ocasión, distrayendo a Cheshire de su acicalamiento rutinario, el cual se lleva a cabo encima de la cama donde Alice y él descansan después de tantas -eternas- horas de juego. —Un color carmesí tan puro como la sangre, tan descomunal y violento. Lo vi hace poco en sueños. ¿No te gustaría un color de ojos así, Cheshire? Pienso que te quedaría perfecto.— La sonrisa en los labios pálidos incitan a Cheshire devolverle una mueca alegre, quizás no pueda verla pero ha aprendido a determinar por el tono en su voz cuáles son los gestos que dibuja en su rostro y -con la ayuda de un poco de imaginación- traza lineas en base a sus memorias sobre la encantadora niña con la apariencia descrita que le había brindado Alice la ocasión que le llevó ahí. Ojos amatistas, cabellos y largas pestañas como plumas de cisne, lienzos blancos que visten su anatomía del mismo modo que la nieve cubre los suelos en invierno; a Cheshire le gusta comparar su belleza con la de aquellas deliciosas aves gigantes a las que en más de una vez quiso encajarles sus colmillos para luego devorarlas lentamente, claro que eso ya no importa porque su apetito ya no es nada comparado con lo que ahora posee. —Ese sujeto vendrá pronto y pensaba arrancárselos antes de que cayera al fondo del _Abyss_ , después de todo se convertirá en una inútil marioneta. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría?

—¿Significa que Cheshire volverá a ver?— cuestionó eufórico por la maravillosa idea pues, si recuperase la vista, no necesitaría usar más su imaginación en ella, miraría a la verdadera Alice y ya no más a la Alice que había formado en su cabeza con ideales de su vida terrenal.

—Es correcto— respondió de manera juguetona, algo que sin dudar entusiasmó mucho más al desalineado gato negro. —Incluso con ellos podrías explorar más libremente el _Abyss_ y ya no tendrías que pasarte las horas dentro de nuestra habitación, quizás hasta podamos confeccionar tu propia dimensión.

—¡Si, si! ¡Cheshire los quiere, Cheshire quiere esos ojos!—. Con increíble emoción, el gato de Cheshire agitó la cola mientras daba pequeños saltos sobre la esponjosa superficie, una reacción que en Alice provocó una indescriptible ternura.

—¡Perfecto!— exclamó levantándose de su asiento. —Bailemos, Cheshire— decía mientras extendía hacía él sus brazos con alegría, proponiendole una actividad divertida mientras el momento apropiado llegaba. Fue ingenuo al creer que la paz duraría para siempre, fue muy iluso al pensar que el curso de las circunstancias encapsularían la felicidad de la persona a quien más amaba en todo el universo, ninguno de los dos podría saber lo que iba a ocurrir, un hecho imborrable al que todos llamarían la "Tragedia de Sabrie" en un futuro muy cercano. Entonces Cheshire sólo buscaba calmar los lamentos de Alice que aclamaban entre el llanto olvidar todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Su hermana gemela estaba muerta, ella había elegido caer al _Abyss_ para proteger a B-Rabit y frustrar el objetivo de Jack Vessalius por enviar todo el mundo a las profundidades de ese mundo envuelto en tinieblas. Si la Voluntad del Abismo lloraba significaba que el Gato Cheshire estaba involucrado de manera personal en aquello que la hacía sufrir. Lo destruiría todo y a todos por su bien. Nadie que la hiciera lamentar su propia existencia merecía estar convida. Nadie, ni siquiera él.

Pero, cuando quiso subir al exterior, las manos de Alice sostuvieron uno de sus brazos deteniendo así su camino y él se volvió hacia atrás con sorpresa, la sintió levantarse, levitar sobre el espacio negro que había quedado atrás después de tanto llanto y destrucción alzándose alrededor de los dos. La escuchó respirar el último suspiro de su dolor y articular palabras que se esforzaban por salir compuestas de sus labios, tranquilizadoras.

—No te vayas.— Si la tristeza no hubiese estado presente en las paredes de su reseca garganta, Cheshire quizás pudo haber considerado su acento solitario, hasta incluso suplicante. Se mantuvo quieto mientras sentía al cuerpo de Alice abrazarse con ternura a su largo brazo, recuperándose poco a poco del desgaste emocional. —Aún no... aún no te he dado mi obsequio. Siempre quise dártelo, estaba muy entusiasmada.

Felizmente, pudo decirle que no lo necesitaba ya que ese ojo rubí que ella sostenía en su mano derecha hacía par con el del humano al que le concedió su deseo, pero decidió no hacerlo porque todo esto había sido petición de su querida Alice quien retiró los percudidos vendajes cubriendo las cuencas vacías de Cheshire, depositando en una de estas la pieza roja y redonda de carne. El movimiento es doloroso mas Cheshire lo resiste porque también es cálido, no abre los parpados enseguida, se permite seguir en la oscuridad mientras siente los suaves dedos ajenos peinar su fleco de cabello para cubrir aquella zona hueca en sus facciones, ella le pide que la mire pero cuando abre los ojos Cheshire se da cuenta de que continúa en las sombras, la magia con la cual ella contaba no había surtido efecto alguno. Alice observa con penuria que no hay vida en esa pupila ni un color brillante en el iris, la sangre ha empapado por completo la esclera y oculto la belleza de aquel ojo del infortunio.

—¿Por qué?— cuestiona confundida, sabiéndose al borde del colapso. —¿Por qué sucede esto?—. Se deja caer en la negrura de la dimensión, incapaz de sostenerse de pie, de pronto se siente demasiado débil y no puede parar de temblar. Cheshire puede escuchar la forma en que los pliegos de su ropa se rozan contra su piel de nieve. —Perdóname, Cheshire...

—¿Alice?

—¡Cheshire!— exclama y Cheshire retrocede un poco debido a la sorpresa, ella de nuevo está sufriendo por eso no puede evitar arrodillarse junto a ella y sostenerla entre sus brazos con cariño. —¡Por favor haz que vuelva! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Cheshire es mi mejor amigo!

—Alice...—; La voz de la Cadena es sanadora, complaciente, no le gusta escucharla llorar. Desde la destrucción de su habitación de muñecas, ella ha estado llorando demasiado.

—Por favor... que su visión vuelva.— Alice se aferra a las ropas del gato negro, transmitiéndole en ese simple gesto la desesperación que abordaba sin compasión a su anatomía y angustiada se apoya en el pecho de su irreemplazable compañero. —Cheshire, quiero que seas capaz de verme. ¿Podrías abrir los ojos una vez más?—. Aunque un sentimiento de duda termina por atacar el corazón de Cheshire, al fin -después de un largo momento- abre los ojos. El ojo que le fue concedido continúa muerto, sin un fragmento de luz deslizándose a través de su paralizada pupila bañada con la sangre de las venas rotas. Puede escuchar el ritmo descontrolado en la respiración de Alice, el cómo acaricia muy cerca de sus cuencas, re-dibujando cada parte de sus facciones con la suavidad de sus yemas dactilares. —Tu sentido visual volverá. No importa cuánto tarde, voy a devolverte la vista.

Y el calor que se instala sobre su rostro es una afirmación a las palabras de la Voluntad. Por un breve instante Cheshire siente pánico de este calor pero no tarda en darse cuenta que la sensación no quema su piel, en cambio parece amoldarse a su cuerpo, nota la forma en que todo su organismo vibra, sus tejidos oculares ajustarse al ojo invasor, hacerlo parte de su sistema nervioso hasta finalmente integrarse como si hubiese sido suyo siempre. Su pupila reacciona y es sensible a la imagen de la oscuridad percibiendo irregularidades, formas diversas. Inclina la cabeza un poco más topándose con una figura blanca cuya luminosidad se hace suficiente delgada para dejarle admirar dos bellos irises; aquel rostro que tantas veces deseó poder apreciar sin impedimentos.

—¡Alice!— la reconoce y su pecho se agita, bombea sangre con mayor rapidez que lo hace creer estallaría en cualquier momento. Todos sus sentidos coaccionan en un mismo estremecimiento comprobando lo innegable, los poderes de Alice han surtido efecto y no puede contener el impulso de saltar emocionado. —¡Cheshire puede ver de nuevo! ¡Cheshire lo ha recuperado! ¡Alice! ¡Lo lograste!

La joven albina dibuja una sonrisa cansada en sus labios mientras observa a su amigo girar descontrolado en diversas direcciones como si intentara absorber el espacio con una mirada. Está contenta por haber cumplido con su palabra pues creyó que su ambición de traer la vista de Cheshire sería un imposible aún para ese mundo pero, mientras más hiperactivo se comportaba su mejor amigo, más recordaba el desastre que había en el mundo exterior y la realidad que no podía olvidar. Jack, su amado Jack hizo algo terrible, enviando a la mitad de su hogar a ese agujero negro. ¿Acaso realmente estaba muerto? No, sabía que continuaba convida y pensarlo envió una corriente de ira por todo su ser.

—Cheshire.— El gato negro detuvo su acalorada inspección del lugar, volviéndose hacia Alice con intriga pues su acento se había vuelto frío antes de ser cálido una vez más cuando la vio tenderle una mano. —Vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—Me parece que ya es tiempo de regalarte una habitación propia. Anda, sujetate.— Cheshire duda en acceder, sus instintos le gritan que algo está muy mal con ella, en apariencia puede verse normal, su aura despide un olor a veneno sin embargo. —¿Qué pasa? Te estoy diciendo que vayamos juntos.

—Antes de eso, Cheshire quiere saber algo.

—¿Eh?—. Alice se descompone, es la primera vez que Cheshire se niega a una petición suya.

—¿Es cierto lo que Cheshire te escuchó decirle al sujeto que trajo Albus?—. Cuando ella retrocede, él sabe que debe mantenerse firme ya que de otra manera su rebeldía habría sido en vano. —¿Por qué le diste a ese hombre _esa_ misión?

—Mad Hatter— Alice murmura bajando el brazo e inevitablemente Cheshire se coloca en guardia. —Es una Cadena creada para destruir otras Cadenas y negar todo aquello que nace del _Abyss_ , es una Cadena que puede _acabar con todo_.

—Alice... tú quieres...

—Debes entenderlo, Cheshire. Tú más que ningún otro, mi deseo... él debe ser capaz de cumplirlo.— La dimensión entera comenzó agitarse mientras a los pies de Alice se formaba una fisura brillante que desprendía fragmentos de luz, estos se dispersaban por todo el sitio igual a motas de polvo. Si miraba fijamente cada trozo de cristal, Cheshire podía ver escenas de la niñez de Alice en el castillo Baskerville, el día que ella y su hermana nacieron en un mismo cuerpo, el día en que ambos se conocieron, el día en el que vieron por primera vez a Jack Vessalius. —No puedo seguir siendo lo que soy, no quiero...

La joven albina se dejó caer de rodillas en el momento que la fuga de fragmentos cesó y la grieta de la dimensión a sus pies se cerró. Su semblante era ahora muerto e insensible, había abandonado el calor de sus expresiones para dejar atrás a una muñeca sin sentimientos, sólo consciencia subjetiva. Ella había abandonado sus impulsos, por eso su corazón se había congelado en la nada gobernando la dimensión, dejandole solo para elegir el camino que debía seguir sin ella a su lado.

—Alice...— gimió la Cadena al darse cuenta que la albina no volvería a responder, los fantasmas de sus recuerdos y el desorden de dimensiones creándose por todo el espacio lo obligó emprender el camino en su dirección, buscando acariciarla antes de que ese cascaron con su figura desapareciera entre la lluvia de imágenes difusas pero algo más llamó su atención; en su cuello colgaba un cascabel con un listón rojo. La figura sin vida de la Voluntad permanecía intacta gracias a este, siquiera tocarlo a Cheshire le envió una ráfaga del recuerdo más doloroso que ella había expulsado de su consciente. Apretó los colmillos con furia, lamentando la decisión que ella había tomado. Lo arrancó de su cuello en un simple pero tenso movimiento y dejó a la imagen de Alice desintegrarse en silencio finalmente permitiendo que una única dimensión se construyera alrededor, adoptando así una forma definitiva que no era parte del _Abyss_ pero tampoco del mundo humano; el sitio que desde ese momento en adelante sería la Guarida del Gato Cheshire.

Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó por los torcidos pasillos atento a cualquier sonido sospechoso. Con su andar las paredes crujían, emitiendo alaridos similares al de una bestia herida y siguió caminando sin tener la menor sospecha de cierto brillo nauseabundo adherido a la negrura de sus ropas, una diminuta partícula del alma de Jack Vesalius que contenía sus risas juguetonas llenas de pureza engañosa.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : No hay ninguna otra historia más hermosa y enternecedora como la del Gato Cheshire, en mi opinión. Para él nunca existieron lineas entre lo correcto e incorrecto, en él sólo había amor hacia La Voluntad del Abismo, no importaba cuan torcido o desfigurado fuera su razonamiento a los ojos de los demás, como personaje posee una dulzura y cariño que muchos personajes son incapaces de superar con todo y su importancia en la trama de Pandora Hearts. Lo amo demasiado.

 **Comentarios Adicionales** : Aunque Vincent se encuentra en un nivel alto dentro de mi lista de personajes favoritos jamas perdonaré que se haya atrevido lastimar a Cheshire. Puedo aceptar que un pobre desquiciado como Jack Vessalius destruya a tantas personas por una razón tan estúpida como la suya pero, aquel que dañe a una _criatura inocente_ , merece ser torturado de las peores maneras posibles usando un lento proceso que le lleve hasta el último momento de su muerte donde también sufra un dolor insoportable capaz de hacerle lamentar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su asquerosa existencia... ¿Me excedí? Total, Vincent lamenta haber nacido así que... no hay mejor condena que esa.


End file.
